


Wall–ed

by obsessive-compulsive (godrics_quill22)



Series: The Bamon Diaries [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bonnie makes bad life choices, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Grief, Hair Pulling, Humanity switch on!Damon, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensitive!Bonnie, Sex, Smut, Thirsty!Bonnie, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wall Sex, big dick, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/obsessive-compulsive
Summary: Bonnie employs the help of Damon to help her “feel” something...anything...Shameless SMUT... I'd advice you read theSeries Summaryfirst before reading this but ah well...





	Wall–ed

**Author's Note:**

> There is no need to read the first story in this series as they can stand alone... But I'd advice you read the series summary so you know what to expect. 
> 
> Thank you.

Her Grams had died.

That was it. No matter what she did and what she thought, nothing changed that simple fact and Bonnie tried, after a while, she really tried but nothing changed. She spent days crying, mourning, feeling angry and sad and frustrated and powerless and unfairly treated.... She felt all manner of things which were normal for her to feel in that moment.

What was not normal, was the fact that the moment the first handful of dirt had hit her gram's coffin in the ground, all those feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her... They all just... Poof!

Initially she was okay with it... She first thought her Grams may be working from the other side to make sure she doesn't crush under the weight of all that sorrow. Then she thought it was the deity's courtesy to her... To relieve her of all those emotions but after a while when she came back to town and couldn't feel anything about anything or anyone, she knew something was amiss somewhere and she wanted to fix it.

Consequences be damned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say he was devastated would be the biggest understatement of the last century and half. He was broken, shattered, torn apart... By one simple truth. Katherine did not want him. And in the meantime, he had dedicated his existence so far, trying to find her, to rescue her, to be with her.

_What a joke he was._

He was ashamed and embarrassed and ready to take it out on anything and anyone who so much as showed themselves to him. He was murderous, homicidal and just a tad suicidal.

He was ready to kill, to drain prude girls of their blood, compelled them to be nothing but sex crazed monsters just for him to toy with but after two weeks of that, he felt like he was listening to an ad on replay.

He was bored.

He had sent the girls – those he had liked enough to keep alive – home earlier that day and after destroying some furniture and tomes, he was just so tired of it all.

The knock came, sounding almost tentative even to his sensitive ears and feeling like he was about to get a possible human blood bag, he sped to the door and threw it open.

Brows raised almost as if on cue as he saw who was there.

 _Bonnie Bennet._ He scoffed inwardly. Looked like he was about to meet his end, although he imagined when that end came, it would be by a pissed off revenge–driven witch, and not one who looked so uncertain he almost felt pity for her.

She seemed to have decided after a while of them having a staring contest because she squared her shoulders and took a bold step forward till she was standing beside him in the doorway, the position forcing Damon to turn slightly so he can look at her. “Make me feel _something._ ” At Damon's confused look, she added. “This is a bad idea, I know, but I can't talk to anyone about this right now because they'll think I need an **intervention** that's why I'm here. You're fucked up, and so am I, and as weird as it sounds, even though I _know_ I should feel like killing you, I feel **nothing** and you're the one person who won't try to fix me so today, just for today... Make me feel something. _anything._

Damon blinked once, for a brief moment, he considered how much of an irresponsible person he was being –mostly because this has to do with Elena's best friend – but only for a brief moment.

There was nothing 'sweet' about it when his lips crashed on hers, his right hand reaching around her to pull her smaller frame into his. Damon tugged her lips open with his teeth and slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the door slam shut as her hands slid up his body, over his chest, and linked behind his neck. His body felt hard and masculine. His tongue continued to slide over hers, aggressive and taking. Her mind was blank to everything except the feel of his body and his mouth. She felt her body start to respond to the kiss and the –oddly– gentle caress of the arm around her, preparing itself for the onslaught that was going to come. His hands moved all over her, sliding up and down her thighs, arms, over her breasts. He broke the kiss, lips kissing along her jaw, sucking on the skin there and kissed along her neck, for a while, savoring the feel of her vein as it throbbed in his mouth before pulling an earlobe between his teeth.

Bonnie couldn't stop panting. She was breathing so hard, a mixture of nerves, excitement, and arousal. And then she felt it, for the fist time it weeks, she felt _something._ Embarrassment. She had come prepared. Her memory of that first time in the parking lot was hindered by the fact that part of her discomfort had come from the jeans she had been wearing so she had come wearing a dress. She hadn't bothered with panties or a bra because she was coming for one thing only and the sooner it worked, the better.

She felt his hands on her back once more, felt the cold metal of the zip on her bare skin as he pulled it down and the dress fell effortlessly to the floor at her feet. She expected the cold air to hit her back but rather felt her back pressed against the wall and his lips were fastened to one of her nipples. Bonnie signed loudly and let her head thump into the wall behind her. His tongue lapped, rolled, pulled and sucked, his teeth, lips and tongue working in tandem with his fingertips as he teased her nipples till they were hard and standing erect on her pert breasts. Pleasure shot through her body like lightning bolts.

"You like it a little rough, don't you?" he asked quietly and obediently, Bonnie nodded quickly.

"Do you like it when I pull on your tits like this?" He took both nipples into his hands and tweaked them not too gently, pulling them away from her body. She moaned and nodded again, overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Tell me you like it," he demanded, voice domineering, forceful. Dominant.

 _“God, I love it.”_ She hissed, head rolling back onto the wall behind her as she felt moisture pool between her legs. She told herself she should leave. She had gotten what she came for; a JumpStart to her emotions. So far she's felt pleasure and embarrassment and that was enough trigger but before she could decide again, his lips were back on hers. Her open mouth made it easier for his tongue to devour hers, roll around her mouth as though in search for something, sucking on her tongue till she moaned.

His mouth swallowed her moan and he returned it with one of his own.

Hands raked all over her naked body, Damon's knees kicked her thighs apart and wantonly, Bonnie started grinding against his thigh, smearing her slick juices all over his pant leg. In one swoop move, he knelt between her legs, pushing first one then two fingers inside her to start thrusting in and out of her. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder and covered her clit with his tongue. 

_"Oh my God,"_ Bonnie moaned. Her hands worked their way into his hair as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit. She bit into her mouth to stop from making obscene sounds of pleasure, trying to contain the pleasure she was feeling.

Suddenly, he stopped. 

"Tell me how much you like it," he demanded again. She looked at his face, which was already glistened with her juices. 

"I love it so much," She told him.

His hand started to play with her folds, giving them a few slaps before thrusting his fingers back into her. . "Tell me _exactly_ what you like," he ordered. "– about what I'm doing to this pretty little pussy." 

Another shot of desire went through her at his demands. She had never done dirty talk before, but from the way her body was reacting, it was a turn on for her.

She swallowed and shut her eyes. "I love your tongue on my clit. I love it when you go fast and then slow."

He moaned, then put his tongue back where she wanted it, sucking at her little nub while his fingers slowly continued to pump inside of her. She continued. "I like having your fingers inside me as you eat my pussy." She opened her eyes and looked down at his face. "It makes me want your cock more."

She had just enough time to whimper, "Oh yes," before he dived between her legs.

Bonnie's hands clawed at her skin, groping her tits, unable to find any peace as he devoured her pussy. His lips sucked her folds. His tongue slathered over her. Her hips lifted, grinding her sex against his mouth.

Damon's breath was hot against her folds. He darted in, sucked her clit and a healthy amount of her labia between his lips for a moment, and then released them for a brief moment before stabbing his tongue into her wet heat again.

Bonnie writhed and bucked her hips from the intensity of pleasure so long denied. She looked down at his rapidly moving head between her legs, and needed more. She planted her hands behind her, and lifted up. The sight of the muscles working in his back caused her to yelp in ecstasy but she was sure... So sure, she would have bruises on her back after this was over.

She jerked her head back up, staring at the gorgeous, virile man eating her pussy so relentlessly. There was no subtlety to the way he tongued her. It was pure, animal passion.

Exactly what she needed.

The hot, electric pulses in her swollen clit spread rapidly, shooting through her pussy, and arching up her spine. She fell against the wall, but he held on tight with the hands curled around her thigh, never missing a beat. Sounds of pleasure tumbled from her lips beyond her control, growing louder with each lick and suck.

Her body slipped free of her consciousness as well. Her hips undulated, alternately shoving her pussy into his face and slamming her butt to the wall. Her head lashed. Her hands flailed. He never stopped, and never slowed. She soared to a crescendo, and hovered there, teetering on the edge, in a moment of almost painful pleasure for seemingly countless thundering beats of her heart. And then finally — blissfully — tumbled into the abyss with a scream of agonized release.

Damon's fingers dug into her, and he leaned forward, pushing her knee back toward her chest, and his powerful muscles held her in place. There was no escape — and no mercy. He licked her just as feverishly in the midst of orgasm wracking her body as he had to bring her there.

Bonnie's hands snapped to the back of his head, pulling his hair, and her nails dug into his scalp. Senseless with ecstasy, she had no idea if she was holding him to her, or trying to claw him away. It didn't seem to matter to him. His tongue assaulted her, kept her . Her vision blurred and she blacked out, unable to see or comprehend her surroundings. Her screams became distant, haunting things, drowned out by the rapid, roaring beat of her heart.

She was sure she couldn't hold herself up after that. Her knees had given way under her but somehow, when she came to, Damon had managed to get naked and she was pressed, cheek first into the wall. She felt him behind her, felt his big cock aligned to her entrance, lying along her pussy and throbbing as though waiting for her to agree.

Damon was showing courtesy? It didn't make sense to her and she checked [Confusion] off the list of emotions she wasn't feeling.

In a rush of high-pitched words, she cried, "I need you. I need you inside me." A moment of panic ripped through her as her hand snatch between her and the wall, curiosity guiding her to touch the thick member that was going to be fucking her and finally she understood why she had felt so full that first time in the parking lot. In those few seconds Damon's cock felt gargantuan — monstrous. She wanted it and feared it in equal measure as he moved in. The needy void within her screamed for it, now completely devoid of stimulation from his tongue and fingers.

 _"Oh. Oh. Oh god,"_ she whimpered as the big head pressed against her folds. He wriggled it between them, rubbing it up and down, coating it in her wetness. Then it pushed against the entrance of her canal. Bonnie's groan was sharp and short when she felt most of him push inside her.

"So fucking tight," Damon growled as he pulled back and thrust again.

She cried, "Easy. Easy. Fuck! So big."

He growled, but his next thrust was slower — more measured.

Bonnie found herself groaning every time his cock penetrated her. Her chin brushed against the wall with every thrust inside her and her eyes closed when it felt like more and more of his hard cock was being pushed into her pussy with every thrust against her.

On his next thrust, he paused, throbbing inside her and she felt his breath on her face. Slowly, almost afraid, she cracked her eyes open and met his deep blue eyes. “Look at me while I fuck you, Judgey...”

Bonnie nearly came when he pulled back, eyes still locked on hers and thrust deep inside her. 

"Your pussy feels so good," he whispered, opening her up a little more with his next thrust.

She couldn't manage more than a whimper in response.

"You want more?" His cock dived into her depths, and then retreated. "You know you do," he said, almost teasing, taunting as his hard cock stretched her out again.

Her voice wavering, she whispered back, "Yes."

Slam. Slam. He fucked her into the wall, one hand maintaining a firm grip on her hips as the other gripped her hair tightly, holding her head obediently in place. Her pleasure began to rise again, having ebbed, and then stalled from the shock of his big cock reaching depths that hadn't felt the touch of anything before. 

"You going to cum for me?" Damon drawled, almost coaxing. "Do it. Cum for me."

As if waiting for permission, her orgasm took her at that very moment with the force of a tsunami, rolling through her with all the force nature can bring.

She could feel herself screaming, but couldn't hear it. Her vision swam. Jolts of orgasmic energy raced from her head to the tip of her curled toes, crashed back into her pussy, and then shot to her extremities once more. Damon kept pounding her relentlessly, growling like an animal, and her orgasm refused to let her go.

She squealed when the world crashed back in on her. Damon was still fucking her, albeit at a slower pace and Bonnie wondered once again how much control the man had;

“Tell me how you feel.” He whispers.

“Good.” She drawled, almost sleepily.

“Tell me, Bonnie, one by one, everything you're feeling right now.” his tone was clearer, the command was firmer and Bonnie feared that refusal to answer –and answer well – will bode an all–day fuckfest that she won't survive.

“Confused... ” she whispered softly, shyly. “Shy... Embarrassed... I'm upset, afraid and a little angry,” she swallowed. “I feel full.” she thought of him buried deep inside her. “And I feel like soon I'll start feeling guilty.”

“How many emotions are those?” He asked, slowly starting to thrust again.

“Lemme...” she tried to count but Damon had increased the pace of his thrusts, this time, chasing his own orgasm carelessly, no thought given to how sensitive her pussy must be after her multiple orgasms. She barely managed to catch her breath before she felt him erupt inside her.

Damon's breath exploded from him with his cum, eyes fluttering closed as he released all pent up cum he had been accumulating since she showed up at his doorstep.

Bonnie watched transfixed as Damon's face transformed. Nothing about him felt hateful in that moment. All he was, was a man caught in the throes of passion and the sight was ... Odd, to say the least.

Damon pulled back after a while and leaned down to pick up her dress, shoving it at her. She had turned around, pressing her feet solidly on the floor to keep herself from falling from the weakened knees. “Here. Go home, Bonnie... I'm sure I did my part.”

There was something callous in the dismissal especially considering Damon's cum was literally crawling down her legs in that moment. She was angry as she wore her dress and angry when she pulled the door open to step out.

“Hey Judgey!” Damon called from... Somewhere.

“What?!” Bonnie snapped, angry.

“I'm sorry about your grandma. She was a bit of a bitch with me, but she loved you and she was a terrific witch.” Because once in a while, life sucked enough for him to _care_ about shit like that.

Bonnie shut the door but had to fight the small smile off her face. Damon Salvatore had eulogized her Grams in the most typical Damon Salvatore way.

Later, she would allow herself to feel guilt over _understanding_ how Damon must have felt, going crazy for love at the expense of all else.

Much later.


End file.
